A Slender Deal
by Horror Story 13
Summary: Victoria's life is flipped upside down when a well dressed stalker takes an unusual interest in her. Just what is it that this Slenderman knows about her past? And what price does this gift of his come with? New faces and old come together, and everything is thrown on the line. Secrets and truth come to light. Not slashfic unless you squint. Slendy/OC mentor figure type fic.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Okay so I've had this idea for sometime now and I've decided to go ahead. I have a kinda plot down, which will involve some O.C. creatures and whatnot... I will try and keep our beloved murderer as IC as I can... considering much of Slendy is speculation. I'm not sure if this will develop into some demented twisted possessive romance or what but eh... I'll see how it goes... as per usual feel free to drop a comment or message if you have an idea :) I have the first two or three chapters kinda plotted but yah... anywho lets begin!_

**~Prologue~**

It started for Evan Myers as an ordinary night in an ordinary town. One that wasn't so large as to be unnavigable, but large enough that you could go without knowing more then a quarter of the populace on average. Then again Evan was hardly what most would call 'average'.

She was a young mother, hardly twenty-one and her child nearly a year old. The child had been an accident, but Evan couldn't bear to give it up. In the end the father left, not that she cared (or at least she pretended not to) her friends drifted apart and even her parents, who were strictly Muslim, disowned her. Alone, barely scraping by, Evans was distraught, but as long as she had that little infant she knew everything would be ok. Even though the income assistance was barely enough to survive, as long as her child was there she could still find reason to smile. Everything would be alright. If only that were true.

It was about eight or nine, but living in Canada in the fall meant it was already dark out as Evan pushed the stroller down the street. The stars above made the young woman smile. While she would rather have been inside long ago, she needed to make money. That meant doing a few less... legal things when desperate, such as going to help a 'friend' smuggle tabbaco to another friend. Nobody ever stopped a mother and child afterall, and Income Assistance wasn't giving her the full amount, meaning she was desperate. But that was done now, and she was looking forward to going to bed.

"h...he...lp..."

Evan paused. The weak, pleading croak had sounded so desperate from the alley to her left. "Hello?" she called tentatively. Silence... and then..

"h... help... p...please..."

Worry etched into the womans brow. The community was a friendly one, and it was almost never that something really bad happened here. Perhaps for this reason Evans trusted the voice, hastening down the alley. A mound lay curled at the end and she stopped. "Sir?" she called tentatively. No reply. She locked the wheels of the stroller and crept closer, calling again. She kneeled by the form, then cautiously turned it over.

A strangled gasp left her lips and she immediately gagged.

A long jagged line stretched across the mans throat in a deep gash reaching from ear to ear. The wound was fresh, giving a disturbing splurch of blood as it was disturbed. The smell alone left Evans reeling.

A sudden cry startled her and she spun, heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. A man stood, blood staining his hands heavily as he cradled her infant with a sickening imitation of love. "Help~ oh h.. help~" His scritch scratch voice chimed in a mocking mirror of the dying mans pleas as her child fussed. "Stupid fuck shoulda just given me the damn money. But your not that stupid, right bitch?" Yellow teeth flashed as he shot her a leering grin.

""P- please... please I'll do anything just please." she reached her arms out as the child began to bawl. "Please j- just let me comfort her..." She begged weakly, pleading and trying to convince him. He might have refused, but the childs shrieks brought a risk of alerting neighbors. Evans took a moment to calm and cradle her daughter until she was certain the child would remain still. Suddenly her leg lashed out, connecting with the mans jewels. He cursed and folded with a grunt. Evans was gone before he hit the ground.

She wasn't stupid. There was no way he was going to let her live. So she ran. She wasn't sure where to. Only that she needed to keep moving, to protect her child. Tears blurred her vision until she wasn't sure which way was which. The ground became uneven and she barely had time to notice before she tripped. Her body curled midfall to protect her child. A snap filled the air as she landed and a cry tore from her lips.

Pain throbbed furiously from her elbow. No doubt it was broken. Her breathing was ragged as she desperately tried ro suck air into her burning lungs. Weakly she sat up and leaned against a tree. A forest. Somehow she was in the middle of one, but how she got here was a mystery. Her child!

Her eyes fell upon the whimpering bundle and she was relieved to find her daughter dirty but unharmed. "Its okay" Evan soothed the child with a weak smile. A snap caught her attention and she glanced up, her smile dropping.

He had caught up, and by his expression he was obviously pissed. "Oh its nor okay. Not okay at all..." he snarled. Evans knew this was it. She had failed. Her eyes squeezed shut and she waited.

A tearing sound, a terrible scream. Evans eyes shot open. The sight shocked her to her core.

Long black tendrils held her attacker in the air, ripping him limb from limb. The mans screams faded to pitiful whimpering, then silence as he was thrown, limbless, into a jagged protruding branch. From the side of her vision a figure stepped, the tendrils curling closer to its form.

He was tall. Very tall. Nearly ten feet at least. And very slim. His arms reached far longer then normal, fingers nearly brushing the ground. The tendrils seeped from his back, and for a curious creature as he was, he was certainly well dressed.

But that wasn't the most startling feature. No.. it was his face. Rather.. his lack of face. He had the basic shape, A nose, bumps and such, but not a singlr hair, no eyes... and his skin the color of chalk. Evans was frozen, terrified. Suddenly the blank face turned sharply, and despite his lack of eyes she knew he was looking at her.

Her vision blurred and a heavy ringing filled her ears, coupled with a loud buzzing. Suddenly there was a yank and her child was torn from her arms. "No!" Evans cry was strangled and hoarse, but with enough anger to break free. The sudden fury and desperation was enough to give her some vision and strength back, and despite the churning of her stomach she pushed to a stumbling stand, reaching for her child where it now lay in the monsters arms. She knew. Could see by the way he held the child. He planned terrible things. "Please! Please I'll give you anything!"

The man paused and spared her a surprised glance, perhaps taken aback by her sudden strength. He rubbed his chin in thought. Suddenly his mouth, no more then a tear in the flesh and empty darkness, opened, and he spoke. "You... for her..." His voice was so unfitting, a smooth handsome gentleman's voice lost in a sea of static. Actually, it was very fitting.

Her shoulders dropped. If she traded her life... who would care for her daughter? "Swear it..." Her face dropped and hair fell over her eyes. "Swear on the one thing your black heart holds most dear that you will never harm her!"

The man studied her. How entertaining. Such fight. "I swear on this..." His hand made a sweeping gesture. "On the very forest that sources my power, on the symbol I claim that marks this on every border, I swear." Evan studied him briefly, judging the sincerity and weight of his words. Numbly, she dropped her head.

When she raised it again, he was gone. Where...?

A sudden tap on her shoulder nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. The man stood empty handed at her shoulder, an amused smirk on his featureless facade. "My child..?" she began. "Blanchard Orphanage" he cut her off, and she nodded weakly. It wasn't like she had family.

"Now then.." The tall man clapped his hands in a surprisingly chipper manner. "Lets play a game." Before Evans could question what game, he was gone. Where he had stood now remained only a dirty sheet of paper, taped to a tree and upon which was etched a crude image of a tall figure amongst the pines.

As her trembling hands ripped the page from its post, the static swarmed her vision and hearing. Again a voice pressed against her senses. "Find all eight.."

She knew that, even if she found this last page, she would still die. But.. he had given her his word, swore heavily and even left her daughter in a safe location. It was little consolation, but she would return this deed of his. She would play his game. And she would play it well. Even as her feet propelled her into the dense woods and fear gripped her heart, she prayed. Prayed for her child.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay so.. Im back.. not that I have any readers yet but bah! A heads up for later chapters, I have been inspired for the various characters origins by the idea of the Tulpa Effect. This does not mean I am or am not a Tulpa Effect believer. I am not planning on leaning towards either theory so no hate comments please. Its a work of fiction and free expression. The chapters are all based upon an rp between me and a friend (who plays Victoria and Sabrina) but since my phone deletes texts when I have more then 500 in a conversation.. Im winging it from memory... so yeah. Sabrina and Victoria belong to my friend. Shadow, Scarecrow and my personal take on the canons personalities belong to me. All other canons belong to... wherever they originate._

_Oh I also created a book cover. I was stuck between making it look like one of the Eight Pages and making it fuzzy like it was caught on Slendy Cam.. I ended up with something in the middle. Entirely hand drawn and then edited on the phone by me. Im happy with it. Since this has been uploaded to wattpad as well that's where it is... :) Anywho.. to the story now!_

* * *

**Chapter One - The Games Begin**

It was cold. Blissfully so. The slight sting of the Autumn wind was welcome on her delicate features, and Victoria could not resist the urge to close her eyes and embrace it. She was relaxing under her favorite willow in the forest. The old trees branches hung low like a curtain. This spot had held a certain comfort these past ten years, when she had made a habit to start coming every day. Yet.. today.. something felt off.

Victoria opened her eyes. It was dark. Too dark. Had she fallen asleep? It was bright only moments ago. And something else.. it was.. deathly silent. Something was off. There wasn't a single sound. No birds chirping. No chattering squirrels. Even the breeze no longer sang between the branches. It was like the calm before the storm. The stillness of death.

"Hello?" Her voice trembled ever so faintly as she bit back fear. She was certain she was not alone, could feel something.. somewhere.. watching. With surprising steadiness she rose to her feet, eying her surroundings as she spun in a slow cautious circle. "Whose there.. show yourself!"

A low bemused chuckle surrounded her. "You are a curious childe.. aren't you?" Victoria held back a breath of surprise and spun towards the source of the voice, eyes widening in shock.

He was tall, not.. thin per say. Slender.. yes.. still with a good physique but.. slim and lean. His marble white skin was clad in, of all things, a business suite, immaculate and crisp as the black dress pants he wore. The red tie was like a splotch of blood, and it held her attention almost much as his face.

Er.. rather... what should have been a face. It was like someone had stretched flesh over it, for there was the basic shapes but.. no hair.. no eyes... Victoria was quite certain it was a mask. It had to be.

"Um... nice mask.." Probably not the most intelligent comment, but the towering man of seven feet left her with a prickling and anxious sensation. It was.. very unnerving.

The man tilted his head, breathing another amused chuckle. His voice was quite a thing to hear, soft and silky yet surprising clear, and with a crisp age to it that sounded less physical and more spiritual. "A mask, childe?" Victoria nearly gasped aloud as a split formed, through which he spoke. No mask was that good...

"Tell me, little one.. why do you continue to come here? Every day for ten years you return to my woods.." Every... how did he.. had he been stalking her for ten years!? "How did you know I come here..." The man that was not a man seemed to find this quite amusing. "I have watched you of course. You are quite different... from the usual humans." Victoria shivered at his tone. "Do you not fear me?" Victoria shook her head fiercely, masking her fear well. He chuckled darkly.

With a sickening sound long black tendrils sprouted from his back, wisping like smoky shadows as they encircled her, just inches from her flesh. Six of them, twitching and twisting, so cold the air around them burned her skin. Still she held on to that mask of fearlessness as she glared at him.

The man chuckled and tilted his head in a creepy manner. "Very intriguing... you still attempt such a brave facade... very well.. lets play a game shall we?"

The tendrils retracted and a frown graced Victoria's features. "Do I have a choice really?" He grinned. "Not in the slightest." She shrugged slightly. "So.. whats the catch?"

The man straightened, fixing his tie. The catch? "Well.. if I win.. I eat you." Shock flitted a cross her face, with a touch of disgust. "Lovely. And if I win?" The man faltered. He had never encountered such a situation. "Hmm... well I suppose.. I will grant you a wish." He decided. Victoria sighed and crossed her arms in silent relent. In a sudden motion the man was gone. A page fluttered to the ground, an image of a tall man amongst trees. "Find.. all eight..." His breath tickled her ear, but when she spun there was no-one to be seen.

"Great... just... great.."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**DAMN**! How could he have been so careless!

Hot anger flooded through the Slendermans veins as the girl pulled yet another page from the trees. Normally any ordinary human would be a blubbering mess by now, yet this girl still trekked forward at an even pace.

He had miscalculated. Ten years of his presence had rendered the girl practically immune to his Sickness. His scare tactics were limited in effectiveness without the supernatural bonus. He did his best to up his game, but he knew it was too late to attempt to descend her into madness. As her hands ripped page six from the tree he dropped the chase. He would need to feed before he faced her.

His tendrils lashed out, prepared to end the miserable childs life, when a sudden tugging sensation in his chest caused him to fall short. She had found the last page so soon? As the child escaped he resisted the urge to snarl, stepping backwards and transporting himself behind her.

"So you have succeeded..." His tone was bitter. Victoria spared him a glance. "What crawled up your butt?" Slender raised a brow at her rather interesting choice of words. "I have not eaten in some time, and your completion of the task assigned interrupted my meal."

"Meal?" Slender smirked. "Yes. I eat children, didn't you know." Her expression was so comical his foul mood quickly dissipated. "Lovely. Ever think of trying real food?" It was his turn to express disgust, and Victoria cracked up. "Yes, actually. It was a very unpleasant experience."

"Now then, I am a being of my word. What is your wish?" Victoria looked thoughtful. A small blush spread across her face. "Ah... well there is this guy..." A moment of silence followed. Slender facepalmed.

"An ageless being stands at ready to fulfill your most deepest desire with UNFATHOMABLE abilities, and you request courting advise!?" Victorias blush deepened. "Well I dont know! What would you ask for."

Slender tsked softly. "I have known men to request things like power, money, terrible deaths to ones enemies, the annihilation of civilizations...Courtship advice is hardly my strong suit. It has been many years since I..." he trailed off.

Victoria frowned in thought once more. Maybe... Aha! "What about super powers?" She elaborated when she saw Slenders confusion. "You know.. teleporting.. invisibility.. flying..."

Slender became very thoughtful. "Hm... yes perhaps... its been some time since..." He rubbed his jaw lightly. "Alright then." He dissapeared, suddenly embracing her from behind. "This will hurt now." His tendrils restrained her, and from the corner of her eye she saw his mouth open, and long needle like teeth appeared. The was a sudden agonizing pain as she squeezed her eyes shut. It was like acid inching its way through her very veins, originating from where he had bitten down on her shoulder and spreading through her quickly numbing body. She was certain she could take no more of this... and then... darkness was all she knew.

* * *

_A/N: Right.. bit of a short chapter.. but I am doing this all from memory so yeah.. There wont be too many Author Notes to interrupt the story and chapters will be posted quite frequently, sometimes several at a time. The last five chapters are written but unedited. So yeah.._


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow so I had some great feedback on fanfiction for this story so I guess its time to write up another chapter!_  
_Im also working on Akatsuki Gone Wild and Shadowborne so expect a chapter for those. Also I am working on a Slenderman mmo for those of you who are interested! Check out Slender: Arena on facebook :)_

_Also a shoutout to my lovely Slenderman followers! Thankyou to_ **Violet Petunia, mmo100,** _and _**jesslyoko324!**  
_Without further ado..._

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

Victoria groaned as she rolled to her side, burying her face in her soft pillows.  
Everything hurt, the kind of hurt when you recover from the flu and it spreads through your veins. It drew another groan from the irritated young woman as she fought to roll onto her side and drag herself out of bed. Inwardly she wished it was the weekend, but the angry blare of the alarm told her this wasnt the case. How unfortunate.

Bedraggled she barely managed to free herself from the duvet cocoon, trudging towards the bathroom and flicking on the light.

Splashing water from the sink onto her grungy feeling skin, her memories slowly caught up. The woods... pages.. man... bit-

She jumped and grabbed the towel, drying her face hurriedly and glancing at her neck in the mirror. Her jaw dropped in shock as she realized it hadnt been some crazy dream. However instead of teeth marks there sat a odd tattoo like marking shaped like a circle with an X through it. She brushed her fingers over the mark and trembled with the memory of the bite. She blinked slowly and raised her eyes and nearly scream, the sight of the faceless man positioned just behind her in the mirror startling her. It was hard to tell but she was pretty certain he was amused, and this fact proven by his low chuckle made her glare slightly.

"A tattoo? How the... why a tattoo?!"

Slenderman seemed a little taken aback by her bold question but as always he remained expressionless save for the slight tilt of his head. "It is my mark, not a simple tattoo..." Her face screwed up in disbelief. "Greeeeat. Okay wise guy, why a _**mark **_then!" She huffed turning to face him and jumping slightly. She hadnt realized he was so close and actually had to crane her neck slightly to meet his... nonexistent gaze. She wasnt sure how tall he was, bt it was enough that the top of his head when straightened just barely kissed the ceiling. More than enough to irritate the shorter girl.

"I have marked you, as agreed, as my apprentice."

Victoria stared at him for a long time, stunned by the proclamation. His apprentice? She remembered her wish from the night before and her frown eased some. "So... I have powers now?" she queried as she eased past him, dragging a brush through her hair. If she didnt get ready soon she would be late.

"Untrained but correct... you have inherited at least some of my own powers. Which ones I am unsure of but I would assume all of them would be accessible to some degree."  
He stood in the bathroom frame as Victoria moved around the room, fixing herself up. "I see..." her expression was thoughtful. "So what would those be and how do I learn how to use them? Im assuming your going to teach me?" she spared the tall man a glance.

"My own powers consist of Teleportation, Alteration of the Psych, Summoning Tendrils, Height Change, and various sub talents." All the while as he spoke Victoria watch the slight shift of the mouth split with slight awe where others would have felt fear. It moved so subtly that it was easy to miss, easy to think he wasnt using a mouth at all. Victoria shook her head and refocus when she realized a silence had stretched between them for some time.

"Some of those sound pretty cool... Im not sure I like the idea of tentacles... but I wouldnt mind getting a little taller.." she cracked a tiny smile at her joke. "Now turn around I need to dress." she huffed and waited until the immortal beings back was to her before peeling off her clothing.

By the time she was done getting ready she risked a glance at the clock and nearly fainted. She was going to be so late! She needed to hurry! She felt panic set in and spun to Slenderman.

Everything became all blurry as she spun and she stumbled. Firm hands steadied her and she pressed a palm to her eyes with a groan. "Whoa easy there Tori..." A silken British accent washed over her. An uncomfortably familiar one at that.

Her eyes widened as she took in the familiar school halls and her crushes puzzled expression. "Are you alright?" he repeated as he reluctantly released her. She nodded, mute, and after a moment he shrugged and continued on.

Somehow, as much as she tried not to believe it, she had teleported.

She had teleported to school.


End file.
